1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to desktop receptacles, and, more particularly, to desktop receptacles that are mounted with plates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Desktop receptacles are commonly employed in or on desk surfaces to provide data and power connections to electrical devices that are used on the desk surface. Many varieties of desktop receptacle can be employed including built-in receptacles and removable receptacles. Removable desktop receptacles are desirable because they can be taken out of the work surface and replaced with different receptacles that offer different features. Since removable desktop receptacles are not built-in as part of the work surface, they can require additional support to keep the desktop receptacle attached to the work surface. The additional support gives the desktop receptacle stability and keeps the receptacle from easily detaching from the work surface, but can be difficult to attach to the desktop receptacle.
What is needed in the art is a desktop receptacle assembly that can be easily attached to a work surface.